


Knight in Black

by Adopted_Dyslexic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agentcorp -Endgame, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alex Danvers-centric, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Genius Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Alex Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Whiskey & Scotch, genius Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic
Summary: What if things had been a bit different? What if Alex and Maggie had just broken up before Alex met Lena. What if in 2x05 Alex was going to Kara's to let her know her engagement was off. What if in 2x03 Alex didn't need saving by Lena and Alex successfully disarmed the police officer. Alternate Universe (AU) type fanfiction non-cannon compliant, the  pairing will eventually be Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor or the ship called Agentcorp now DirectorCorp. What if instead of Supergirl always coming to the rescue Alex did. What if Alex kept more secrets from her family than originally shown, basically Alex is rich on the down-low.Starting 8.31.2020 Ended on 9.4.2020Story Complete
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Supergirl (2015- present) television series has been created by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti, and Andrew Kreisberg. The television series is based on the many Supergirl comics (1959- Present), the character Supergirl was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. The original publishers for the Supergirl comic series were Action Comics. The current publisher for the comics is DC Comics. The television series production companies are Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. The television show originally aired on CBS from (2015-2016) before moving to The CW Network also known as The CW starting in 2016 and is currently still airing on The CW. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Please note that everything that happened in season 1 will be cannon for my story same goes for season 2 up till 2x05. Where I leave ----- this means the time has passed and or I did not feel like writing something down. There will be a shift in point of view (POV) from chapter to chapter. I will try to keep the characters and plot lines as close to the television adaptation series when I can.

Okay so no joke when I first saw this show I thought Alex and Kara were going to get together, but then it turns out they are sisters so … yeah anyways moving on Alex and Maggie were cute. Please no hate comments sometimes people just end up going different paths in life. Maggie will still be Alex's ex-fiancé and I will have a back story for that, but they are not the couple I am rooting for at the moment sorry to all those fans. I never really saw the chemistry for Kara and Lena I mean sure they seem like good friends, but Kara's personality I don't know it just never seemed like the right mix with Lena's, again sorry to the fans who like that ship. But boy the interaction with Lena and Alex I mean I don't know if it is the screen chemistry between the two actors, but wow. I thought for sure the CW writers would get Alex and Lena together but nope James happened and then Kelly happened. Now they seem like they are trying to get Kara and Lena together hard to please the fans, but still, make it believable that Lena doesn't trust the supper gang. Having Lena not know Kara and the group were lying was, in my humble option dumb. Kara is crap at lying this was established in all of season 1 so to be able to pull the wool over Lena the supper genius, I just don't see it. But you didn't click on this to hear me rant about Supergirl so without further interruptions here is a story about how Lena Luthor meets her Knight in Black Alex Danvers.

\-----

**Chapter 1: New Introductions**

Knock, Knock

Kara Danvers: What is she doing here?

Alex Danvers: Who?

Click

Swoosh (Door opens)

Kara Danvers: Lena Hi come on in

Lena Luthor: I I'm sorry to keep dropping in on you its …

Swoosh

Click (Door closes)

Lena Luthor: Hey I know you, you saved my life

Alex Danvers: Special Agent Alex Danvers FBI

Kara Danvers: She's my sister

Lena Luthor: City is smaller than I thought

\----

How could I forget the girl that saved my life it's not every day that someone saves my life. I didn't realize Kara knew two people who have saved my life Supergirl and now this agent Danvers. But I need to get my thoughts on track I have a gala to plan and a trap to make. I only need Supergirl there to stall for me. I do hope that Kara can get in touch with Supergirl in time for my gala. Then again I have a feeling Kara will not be able to attend if Supergirl is there. Flying on a bus is not the most subtle hint never mind the glasses disguise. How Kara thinks she can fool most is well anyone's guess. She has yet to tell me about her secret but I do understand she doesn't want me hurt, though it hurts me more that she would think me incompetent to not know.

\----

Lena Luthor: Who are you really? Because I know you don't work for the FBI

Alex Danvers: Is that why you called me in here Miss Luthor?

Lena Luthor: Just answer the question I can't stand liars

Alex Danvers: Well I am Alexandra Danvers I work for a secret government agency that helps deals with the extranormal operations and that is all I am comfortable with sharing less I end up terminated.

Lena Luthor: So your answer with the truth now why not earlier?

Alex Danvers: You didn't ask me a direct question back then, plus I tell others I work for the FBI because explaining who I really work for is just troublesome. So is there anything else you want?

Lena Luthor: Are you really Kara's sister?

Alex Danvers: Adopted yes

Lena Luthor: You are or she is?

Alex Danvers: Well when your mother tells you that only the other child matters it sure does feel like I wasn't meant to be, but enough of that I am sure Kara will tell you in time. Now if that is all I will be off.

Lena Luthor: Thank you, Agent Danvers

Alex Danvers: For what?

Lena Luthor: For being honest with me

\----

Hm, I wonder if agent Danvers is not too dissimilar to me in the sense of always growing up in the shadow of your sibling. I doubt it though Kara said that Alex did great in school. I find it interesting that agent Danvers didn't ask me about my family, but maybe Kara has told her about me or maybe she has read the media posts about me. In any case, Agent Danvers is a mystery to me. I wonder if I will see more of her with me being friends with Kara. I also wonder when Kara is going to tell me about her being Supergirl? Maybe Alex will tell me if I ask her.

\----

Lena Luthor: What do I owe this surprise visit to my office Agent Danvers?

Alex Danvers: I will assume you figured it out by now

Lena Luthor: Kara and Supergirl are one and the same

Alex Danvers: Hm, but that is not why I am here, I am here to give you this (Places a gadget on the desk)

Lena Luthor: What is it? (Picks up gadget)

Alex Danvers: Easy with that, you touch the right button and it will release a wave of Lead particles into the air if you touch the left button it releases green kryptonite particles in the air. The spread is 20 ft it's one and done thing so if you encounter a daximite or a Kryptonian they will not be able to touch you unless you have taken a good shower and cleaned the air around you. If you want a refill in the cartage for the lead or kryptonite just ask me. Oh and be careful out there Miss Luthor

Lena Luthor: Why would you give me this and how did you get it?

Alex Danvers: I made it and I gave it to you because if you plan to spend more time with my sister than you need protection and Kara can only be in so many places at once

Lena Luthor: You don't trust Mike or Mon-El that is why the lead, but the green Kryptonian why that?

Alex Danvers: I don't trust Mon-El he has proven time and again to not treat Kara right plus I don't know if his family wants to conquer earth, might as well arm those who are not supper. The kryptonite is because I once had to battle against Kara when she turned bad I also had to kill her Aunt. Don’t give me that look, it's a long story, maybe some other time I will tell you but not now. Also, I am not saying eradicate all aliens I am just saying why not protect ourselves from them if they ever do go crazy.

Lena Luthor: Thank you for being honest and explaining things to me, you know she still has not told me

Alex Danvers: Ugh I told her to tell you on your second meeting together. I mean glasses don't make for a great disguise but seriously lying to a friend is not something I promote. I will talk to her, in the meantime take care and be safe out there.

\----

I looked at the gadget that Agent Danvers left me and its genius, it's like pepper spray, but against Kryptonians and daximites. Lex would have loved Agent Danvers if he ever met her, it does make me wonder what her job really is. It also makes me wonder what side she is truly on. 

\----

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think, a slow ease into the daxamite invasion and some interaction between Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers. I mean Alex is pretty smart in season 1 we saw Alex had a battle suit that had green kryptonite in it and it was never clear if Win created the suit or just how the suite was made. I would like to think that with Alex being around Win and being her a genius too she would make something for defense or combat. I wanted Kara's identity as Supergirl to be revealed sooner than later. I also wanted to show Lena's intrigue after meeting and getting to know the Danvers. 


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Supergirl (2015- present) television series has been created by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti, and Andrew Kreisberg. The television series is based on the many Supergirl comics (1959- Present), the character Supergirl was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. The original publishers for the Supergirl comic series were Action Comics. The current publisher for the comics is DC Comics. The television series production companies are Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. The television show originally aired on CBS from (2015-2016) before moving to The CW Network also known as The CW starting in 2016 and is currently still airing on The CW. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

**Chapter 2 Mother**

\-----

Once the Daxamites left we could all sigh a flood of relief. Though I still need to comfort my sister on her recent broken heart I am still healing my own. I am happy Miss Lena Luthor and Miss Cat Grant were able to play a hand in saving the Earth. During the invasion, we were being shot at and I took a bullet for Miss Lillian Luthor. If I wasn’t in so much pain and shock from getting hit I would have liked a picture of Lillian’s face when I saved her. I mean that is the second Luthor I have saved. Maybe now that I have saved the matriarch of the Luthor household the Luthor family will be nicer to Supergirl or one can only hope. 

\-----

Knock, Knock 

Creak Door cracks open

Alex Danvers: Um Hi Lena? Can I help you? (starts to open the door more) 

Lena Luthor: You’re a hard woman to track 

Swoosh opens the door completely 

Alex Danvers: Do I want to know why you were tracking me? 

Lillian Luthor: A debt needs to be paid so what do you want? (Walks right behind Lena and enters apartment) 

Alex Danvers: Um hi to you too Miss Lillian Luthor come right in (Watches Lillian look around her apartment) 

Lena Luthor: I tried to convince her not to come 

Lillian Luthor: Cozy little place you have here Agent Danvers 

Alex Danvers: Thanks um do you want something to drink? 

Click closes the door to the hallway 

Lillian Luthor: This shouldn’t take long just tell us what you want and it will be done 

Alex Danvers: I highly doubt that, but um thanks for the offer also what debt needs to be paid?

Lena Luthor: You saved my mother’s life and well mine as well 

Alex Danvers: I am not quite sure I follow along we don’t live in the medieval time frame so really there is no life debt plus I am pretty sure what I want you can’t put a price tag on

Lillian Luthor: Well then dear tell us how we are to be even then? 

Alex Danvers: Nothing there is no needed we are even now plus I don’t need anything, well one thing I hope you treat your daughter with the respect that is all I am asking for, you do that and we are even that is my price 

Lillian Luthor: Careful there Danvers it almost sounds like you care for my daughter 

Alex Danvers: Lena is in the room with us and she deserves respect and cares as do most even you Lillian 

Lillian Luthor: Hm I like her, Lena keep this one around and you might just earn my respect now I am off I have things to do goodbye love (turns her attention to Lena then walks out the apartment) 

Lena Luthor: Well that was unexpected 

Alex Danvers: Your telling me now you want a drink because I could use a drink (moves to the kitchen area) 

Lena Luthor: Its before noon 

Alex Danvers: So also it’s my day off you like Johnny Walker? 

Lena Luthor: How did you know? 

Alex Danvers: I didn’t its the only thing I got besides water plus its good stuff (pours a glass for herself and Lena) 

Alex Danvers: To mothers and their ever demanding needs 

Lena Luthor: I will drink to that 

Clink two glasses hit 

\----

After we shared a drink I walked Lena back to her office building not wanting to take the risk of either of us driving. It also gave me a good excuse to get Lena out of my apartment though Kara trusts her. I am more apprehensive about handing out my trust to just anyone. I am still torn up about almost sharing my whole life with another after Maggie, I mean I thought for sure I could share my secrets with her, but she left because of a job and the fact she didn’t want kids. If I ever get into a relationship again I will be upfront about the fact I want kids or a kid, I can’t fall for someone who doesn’t share that sentiment I won’t. 

\----

Lena Luthor: well thank you for the drink and escort Agent Danvers

Alex Danvers: Anytime Luthor, take care 

\----

Now that Lena is safely back at her office I can go back to my apartment to sulk about being single without Kara flying in and yelling at me for not treating her best friend right. I mean I also have to do some paperwork for my side company to do. Who knew one could make some cash working as a landlord? I am happy I invested when I did, now I am the happy owner of one hospital building, 3 apartment buildings, and 2 commercial buildings. I occasionally take a day to help in the maintenance of the properties but I mostly do the behind the scene paperwork of signing off on things. I have a management company that I pay to answer any calls and I get a report from them each week about how the property is doing. 

\----

Kara Danvers: Alex are you even listening to me?

Alex Danvers: Sorry what were you talking about?

Kara Danvers: Lena really likes this cafe and wants to buy the building it is in, but can’t because this AD person won’t sell. Lena also said that this AD person owns another building that she wanted to buy so she asked the cafe person to get a number or email to this AD person. 

Alex Danvers: Okay why does she want to buy so badly 

Kara Danvers: I don’t know because she likes the cafe and does not want it to get out of business 

Alex Danvers: Not sure what that has to do with this AD person 

Kara Danvers: Ugh you weren’t listening the AD person owns the building and can at any time put in a new tenant, I have half a mind to fly around as supergirl and find this AD person and tell them to only sell the building to Lena 

Alex Danvers: That’s abusive power right there 

Kara Danvers: You know I wouldn’t actually do it, its just Lena seemed pretty pissed that the AD person has all the power in this situation

Alex Danvers: Well you can’t always get what you want 

Kara Danvers: Yeah she talked to the management people and they said they would arrange a meeting between her and this AD person 

Alex Danvers: Phftt wha um why? 

Kara Danvers: Oh Rao don’t make me go over it again I said she wants to make sure that cafe doesn’t go under 

Alex Danvers: I doubt the AD person is going to sell or rent the space out to anyone besides the cafe owner

Kara Danvers: Well one might think so but you never know with these things 

\-----

**Author's Note:** What did you think? Any guess on who AD is? Also poor Alex, she is still torn up about the whole Maggie thing. Next up we will follow Lena and the AD person will be revealed


	3. Rich Girl

\-----

**Chapter 3 Rich Girl**

\-----

I feel bad for my friend Kara since Mike or Mon-El left she has not been her bubbly self. I try my best to comfort her but in some regards, I am happy he left. Now I have my friend back and there still might be a chance for me. The more I learn about Kara the more I feel I could love her though a part of me knows she is too pure for me. Not going to lie when I first was introduced to Kara’s sister Alex I thought maybe my chances were squandered that is until she said Alex was her sister. My second encounter with Agent Danvers had me intrigued, I can tell there is more to Alex then what is on the surface. Unlike Kara who is in the spotlight as Supergirl Alex works in the shadows from what I gather. 

\----

Lena Luthor: Agent Danvers what a pleasant surprise

Alex Danvers: Not really 

Lena Luthor: Look I don’t have time for your games I have a client that I am seeing at 11 am and they should be here any minute so if you don’t mind could you leave?

Alex Danvers: I’m early sorry I know you said 11 am, but I got a break in my day job and decided to come early

Lena Luthor: You're joking right? I am meeting with this person AD, not well, not you, let me call the front desk 

Alex Danvers: Yeah no need, I am AD, Alex Danvers here my card (Hands over a business card) 

Lena Luthor: Does Kara know? (Takes card and reads it carefully)

Alex Danvers: No I tend to keep AD separate from my day job and personal life plus I know how to keep a secret 

Lena Luthor: Okay so if your AD how come we have never met? Surely you would have been to one of the many galas that the city host for only the wealthy 

Alex Danvers: My work prevents me from attending most if not all of those events, now you wanted to talk business so let's talk business 

Lena Luthor: The cafe, I want to purchase it from you 

Alex Danvers: Sorry no can do, those tenants have been really good and that location is prime real estate 

Lena Luthor: You haven’t even heard my offer 

Alex Danvers: My answer is no, sorry miss Luthor I would offer the place to my tenant before I thought of selling it to a third party 

Lena Luthor: I bet I could buy you out 

Alex Danvers: Perhaps, but the answer still remains no, so unless you have any more business questions I should probably be heading out 

Lena Luthor: How did you acquire so much wealth? 

Alex Danvers: I put some good investments in, similar to how the Luthor’s acquired wealth or any other wealthy person 

Lena Luthor: I see 

Alex Danvers: You have an idea, but you don’t really see I never explicitly told you what I did or how I spend my money 

Lena Luthor: Smart 

Alex Danvers: Takes one to know one, take care Luthor (Walks out of office) 

\-----

My instincts were right there was more to Agent Danvers then what lies on the surface. I am a bit miffed about AD or Alex Danvers not willing to sell me the cafe, but I do understand why she would not want to give it up. I wonder just what other secrets she is hiding from her dear sister Kara? Speaking of secrets I need to confront Kara on hers because her failed attempt at hiding her identity of Supergirl is laughable. I figured after the whole Daximite invasion she would tell me but nope, so much for the title of friend. 

\-----

Lena Luthor: You can do so much better than him, after all your Supergirl

Kara Danvers:Wwhat? I mean no pft I am not 

Lena Luthor: I hate liars Kara and that was a very poor excuse so let's cut to the chase. Did you friend me because of my last name or do you actually care?

Kara Danvers: That's cold of you to assume Lena 

Lena Luthor: Answer the questions Supergirl 

Kara Danvers: Okay I will admit I was wary of you coming to National City hence our first meeting with me being a reporter, but the more I got to know you the more I couldn’t help but like you. I never intended to hurt you, you have to see that Lena 

Lena Luthor: I mean it took me a while especially since you didn’t bring it up, I gave you multiple instances to tell me, and yet you didn’t bring it up. I had my hunch when I first met you with Clark Kent aka Superman, but I hoped that my interview would dispel any rumor that I am like the rest of my family. 

Kara Danvers: It did also Alex my sister even told me to be optimistic when dealing with you stating we are not the blood that makes us

Lena Luthor: Wise words, did you know she confirmed my suspicion of you the second time I met her 

Kara Danvers: What wait really, it’s not her place to do so 

Lena Luthor: True but she and I agree that glasses aren’t the best disguise plus you coming in on a flying bus is not exactly subtle 

Kara Danvers: Oh you caught on to that 

Lena Luthor: I did, look I can’t be mad at you, it would be like if someone kicked a puppy, I am slightly annoyed at the fact you decided to hold the information so long, but I can get over it knowing it was for my safety 

Kara Danvers: It was and thank you for not being mad at me

\------

The conversation with Kara was long overdue and I think it helped clear the air between us. I didn’t tell Kara about her sister being rich, but I did tell her that my meeting with AD went well and that I had a good ally should I need one in business. I figured that since Kara kept Supergirl a secret from me I could keep AD as a secret. I do find Agent Danvers to be more complex and interesting the more I hear about her. Kara is a lovely friend to have and I hope we continue to be friends, but the more I think about it the less likely Kara and I would be a good match romantically. 

\-----

Lena Luthor: Mother

Lilian Luthor: Sources tell me that you met with AD how did that meeting go?

Lena Luthor: Fine now what do you want?

Lilian Luthor: I want you to friend this AD person 

Lena Luthor: Why?

Lilian Luthor: Well for starters you could use better friends plus AD does have the social status befitting a Luthor 

Lena Luthor: There it is you want me to make friends with this AD person so that our family name is not dragged down and tarnished more than it already is with Lex constantly going after Superman 

Lilian Luthor: I couldn’t have said it more perfect than the way you have 

Lena Luthor: Did your sources also tell you who AD is?

Lilian Luthor: No, unfortunately, they were not able to see who AD was only that she was female

Lena Luthor: Good I will not friend AD for your own pleasure mother I want to friend her because she seems like not only a good business partner but a good ally to have

Lilian Luthor: I couldn’t be more proud of you as though you were my own flesh and blood but alas Lionel had an affair and you were the product 

Lena Luthor: Yes how unfortunate that you now have a daughter who is the CEO of L-Corp and a multi-billionaire 

Lilian Luthor: Don’t be a smart ass its not befitting the Luthor name 

Lena Luthor: I have work to do so if you don’t mind could you please leave

Lilian Luthor: Of course see you around Lena 

\-----

Great now I know Lilian has spies in my building working for her. I thought I did a good enough background check on everyone but I suppose not. On a side note, I need to hire a new manager since one is leaving because they wanted to become a stay at home mom. Tomorrow is going to be a long day not like any other day isn’t. 

\-----

**Author’s Note** : What did you think? Getting an inside look at how Lena feels about things in the Arrowverse Earth-38. I wanted to get Supergirl's revelation out of the way sooner rather than later. Also if you are curious this is roughly the beginning of Season 3 of Supergirl right before Samantha Aries comes on board. So spoilers for Season 3 of Supergirl. Next up we will tackle the growing relationship between Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor. 


	4. Reign Down

\-----  
Chapter 4 Reign Down   
\-----  
I ran some tests on Samantha Aries, Kara, and Lena’s newest friend. Her test showed her to have a similar chemical makeup to that of a Kryptonian, but slightly different. I told Sam this much and asked her if she would be willing to allow Lena to join me. Sam said yes and I figured now was as good a time as any for me to contact Lena. See most of my interaction with the young Luthor has been because of Kara. While I wouldn’t mind a friendship with her I have been pouring much of my energy on work and well I am not much of an extrovert, unlike Kara.  
\-----  
Lena Luthor: This is Lena Luthor who is speaking?  
Alex Danvers: It’s Agent Danvers, I have a favor I want to ask of you and in return, I think I have the solution to get Mr. Edge off your back  
Lena Luthor: I’m all ears Agent   
Alex Danvers: I have a well a friend of mine I think you and I could help her she has been having gaps in her memory and well she isn’t quite as human as she thought she was   
Lena Luthor: Can you and your friend meet me at L-Corp in 10 minutes?  
Alex Danvers: Sure can see you then Luthor   
\-----  
Once Samatha and I got Lena filled in on what we knew, both Lena and I bounced ideas off each other. It took us some time, but we figured out that Samantha was Reign and a world killer. The gaps in Sam’s memories were when Reign took over. While Lena’s containment cell was strong I saw a few things that could make it a bit stronger and suggested as much. Reign appeared, but could not break out of the cell especially with the modification I made. Reign did not stay in control of Sam long, but enough for both Lena and me to know that we had to come up with a way to either change Reign’s mind or separate the two if that was even possible.  
\-----  
Samantha Aries: What do, I don’t want to hurt anyone and I love my daughter I don’t want to be anything like Reign and the world killers what a horrible name to have   
Lena Luthor: We will figure out something   
Kara Danvers: Yeah I mean we are the good guys we'll come up with something right Alex? Alex say something  
Alex Danvers: We can only do so much, Sam, Samantha it’s you, you have the power to change Reign’s mind the most. It won’t be easy, but the only other solution I can think of is separating Reign from Samantha and that is not. There is a chance we might end up killing you both and that is not really something I want to explore especially with you having Ruby to take care of. Look you are a strong person Samantha Aries you just have to believe in yourself that you are the better half to your Kryptonian counterpart.   
Kara Danvers: Could you be bleaker I mean seriously Alex   
Alex Danvers: You wanted my opinion and there it is, take it or leave it. I for one need to be going, but I wish you all luck   
\-----  
I say what I think and Kara always gives me a look like I am the person who did something wrong. I get she is smart and from another world, but she often makes me feel like an outsider. It’s not like it even matters anymore I know my place and that is all there is to it. I am the outsider, a person that is always in the background. Some days I prefer those other days I hate it. Today I would have preferred to stay in the background and be ignored like a wallflower than singled out. I don’t do people interaction is hard and I would much rather just be left alone just so I don’t disappoint or make others annoyed. Kara knows this about me but like the annoying extroverted little sister, she is she drags me into a situation with her whether by choice or not.   
\-----  
Alex Danvers: You should probably go back in your friends need you   
Lena Luthor: What about you?  
Alex Danvers: Me, I am just here because Kara insisted I come   
Lena Luthor: That can’t be the whole truth of it all   
Alex Danvers: Think what you like Luthor, Kara certainly does and if I am right she is listening now   
Lena Luthor: That would be an abuse of power on her part  
Alex Danvers: She doesn’t mean to it’s just her nature now I really do have to get going so unless you needed something   
Lena Luthor: Thank you I know you were the one who helped in finding the lead poisoning in the pool and thus helped in clearing my name   
Alex Danvers: I am a person of my word Luthor I hope you are too   
Lena Luthor: I am   
Alex Danvers: Good because Kara really likes you and I think it would crush her if things went downhill. Have a goodnight Luthor   
Lena Luthor: Why do you call me that you know you can call me Lena we are friends after all   
Alex Danvers: Good to know also I am sorry if I offended you by calling you by your last name. I just thought it was the proper way to address you. Now I really do need to go so see you around Luthor  
\-----  
I never would have thought Lena Luthor a friend, an ally, and acquaintance yes, but I suppose friend is a more accurate term. Samatha Aries and her daughter Ruby are precious good kind people and are a good reminder of why I work the job I do. I find it hard to call them friends because I have not had many in my life to call a friend. I have Kara but she is my sister and well that is really all I have. Eliza my mom made it clear that my priority among academics was to always protect Kara thus stunting most if not many of my budding friendships with others.   
\-----  
Alex Danvers: I got Lena and Ruby you two get Selena   
Samantha Aries: If anything happens to Ruby   
Alex Danvers: I know now to go   
Kara Danvers: Were counting on you Alex   
\----  
Reign was ultimately turned to the good side with the help of the containment cell, Lena’s, and Kara’s words along with Ruby’s words. Once that was taken care of the other two World Killers came after us trying to kill Lena, Ruby, and Supergirl. Lena and Ruby were at the Luthor Mansion while we fought off Pestilence and Purity. I was in charge of protecting Lena and Ruby when Selena figured out where they might be. I turned up at the mansion in time to release a portable containment cell and capture Pestilence before any harm could come to Ruby or Lena.   
\-----  
Ruby Aries: Thanks Alex you did it, you saved us, not that Lena’s cool tech couldn’t save us   
Alex Danvers: Nice save kid, also I am sure the Luthor Mansion is equipped just fine for extraterrestrial invaders   
Lena Luthor: I see you two are having fun at my expense, but in all seriousness how did you make this containment cell?   
Alex Danvers: Like you can’t afford it, also I simply used what you had in your lab and reversed engineered my way to creating this beauty, not sure if it was going to work, but it was worth a shot to try  
Lena Luthor: That is quite a gamble you took Agent   
Alex Danvers: Well it was throwing the device and hope it worked or be too late to save you both and I really did not want to be on the bad end of two Kryptonians   
Ruby Aries: Is my mom going to be okay?   
Alex Danvers: Yeah I am sure she will she is a strong person just like you   
Lena Luthor: I agree with that statement now what do we do with her (Points to Pestilence in the cell who looked pissed at being contained)   
Alex Danvers: I guess I should make some calls  
\------  
In the end Samantha Aries decided to move to Metropolis with Ruby and run the division of L-Corp there. Reign never really came back out once we convinced her to work with Samantha and since Samantha did not want to become a superhero Reign had a short-lived frame of existence. The two other World Killers Pestilence and Purity were put in containment cells and given to Kryptonian officials. Selena was also put in a containment cell and given to Kryptonian officials. I shared my information with only Lena about the containment cells allowing her to have some added protection to her lab. We worked together to create more portable containment cells to give to the Kryptonians to hold the remnants of the World Killers.   
\-----  
Author’s Note: What did you think? Sorry I skipped parts of Season 3. I didn’t really find them relevant to my story also if Alex seems a bit out of character she might be, but that is because I have her ending things with Maggie a lot sooner than in the original show. Next, we tackle Season 4 of Supergirl but this time no mind wipe, no Russian double of Kara, and no Agent Liberty Ben Lockhart.


	5. Cure for the Sick

\-----  
Chapter 5 Cure for the Sick   
\-----  
Alexander Luthor: Can’t you stop to say hello to your favorite brother?  
Lena Luthor: You’re my only brother Lex   
Alexander Luthor: I’m dying Lena achoo (coughs)  
Lena Luthor: What do you expect me to do Lex I can’t cure cancer   
Alexander Luthor: You’re smart, after all I have seen your work and with the right push you can accomplish much   
Lena Luthor: Were talking about cancer here Lex not some random strain of the flu   
Alexander Luthor: So you want me to die than   
Lena Luthor: God no, you are my brother and I will do what I can, but I can’t guarantee anything Lex I am not a doctor   
Alex Danvers: Oh um sorry to intrude I can come back another time   
Alexander Luthor: Nonsense you must be one of my dear sister’s friends   
Alex Danvers: Well in a way you could say, um look I can come back at a different time Luthor   
Lena Luthor: She means me and Agent how do you cure cancer?   
Alex Danvers: Well that depends on the cancer most do radiation to target the rapid cell division which, in my opinion, leads to more harm than good on the body  
Lena Luthor: Well then Doctor please diagnose my dear brother because he came to me looking for a cure   
Alexander Luthor: Lena didn’t tell me she was friends with a doctor   
Alex Danvers: Yeah well I don’t advertise that I am a Doctor and what seems to be the issue I mean I gather cancer, but what type   
Alexander Luthor: Inoperable I was hoping Lena could find a cure most of the other doctors I have seen can’t help achoo (cough)   
Alex Danvers: Mm you got any scans of the body I can look at? I am a bit rusty, but I am sure I can find something that is if you agree to have me look   
Alexander Luthor: I will be impressed if you do find anything   
Alex Danvers: Well give me some good scotch or whiskey variant and I am sure Lena and I could figure out a thing or two   
Lena Luthor: You serious?  
Alex Danvers: Eh I mean why not, we saved the day the other day and I need a new project because my love life and social life are lacking. The first thing is though how much time do we have because I got to evict a tenant soon   
Alexander Luthor: 2 weeks   
Lena Luthor: You’re joking right Lex you can’t possibly think that we could find a cure in 2 weeks   
Alex Danvers: Oh plenty of time look I got to go, but here is the thing I wanted to drop off this off, but I will see you later tonight here at 7 bye (Places gadget on the desk and leaves office)   
\-------  
I can’t believe Agent Danvers not only agreed to Lex’s crazy plan she played the whole thing off like it was a normal everyday occurrence. I really need to look into what Agent Danvers did before becoming an agent. I hope she is as good as she said she is because I have a feeling I have a few long nights ahead of me. Also she is either too over confident or lost her mind how are we supposed to cure cancer in 2 weeks?!   
\------  
Alexander Luthor: Well she seems lovely and optimistic. What’s that she dropped off?   
Lena Luthor: A portable containment cell stronger than most jail cells I have ever seen here (pushes a button and throws the device)   
Bloop (Containment cell pops into existence like a hologram but stronger)   
Alexander Luthor: What does it hold? (Looks at containment cell)  
Lena Luthor: Oh this you will get a kick out of, Kryptonians even the overpowered ones   
Alexander Luthor: You don’t say, and she made this?  
Lena Luthor: Yeah she um kinda reverse-engineered my containment cell in my lab and added a few modifications   
Alexander Luthor: I like her already, what's her name?   
Lena Luthor: She is AD, she is Alexandra Danvers   
Alexander Luthor: Haha I should have seen that coming, you know she is almost on even footing when it comes to wealth with the Luthor name though you wouldn’t know it by the way she dresses  
Lena Luthor: Yes mother did mention something of that nature, also she is fine in black thank you very much   
Alexander Luthor: Well I am glad you are associating with good company as opposed to Kara Danvers or should I say Supergirl   
Lena Luthor: Keep her out of this  
Alexander Luthor: How many times do I have to say it aliens are not our friends they can flip on us at any moment  
Lena Luthor: You make her sound like an animal, leave Lex, I have nothing more to discuss with you   
Alexander Luthor: Fine, but I expect results from you two   
\-----  
Great, now I have to find a cure for cancer and defend my choice of friends. I can already feel the headache coming on. I find it crazy that my brother became the way he is because he was once friends with Superman. I can only hope that my relation with Supergirl does not sour to the degree of me becoming against all aliens.   
\----  
Alex Danvers: So let’s start simple we know basics biology 101, out of control cell division is cause for cancer and we know that normally the body takes care of these cancerous cells through apoptosis or cell self-destruction  
Lena Luthor: I may not be a doctor but, that has to be the simplest way one could break it down, so the main question is how do we counter cancer cells that are being not killed   
Alex Danvers: Well T-Cells often help in fighting off pathogen-infected cells   
Lena Luthor: Yeah and there are other cells that help in fighting off infected cells too, but the question is how to get an increase in these cells and if so, would the body know how to get back to equilibrium  
Alex Danvers: I am not worried about the body getting back to equilibrium. It always fights to do that so that should not be a problem. No, the real issue is getting the brain to realize there are cancerous cells, to begin with  
Lena Luthor: You sure we can cure cancer? Because I am seriously doubting it I mean out of the thousands of doctors out there and bioengineers don’t you think they would have come up with something?  
Alex Danvers: I have no clue if we can cure it but we can give it a shot also maybe they were not thinking the way we think   
Lena Luthor: And how is that?   
Alex Danvers: Hm (Sniff) you wearing something?  
Lena Luthor: Yeah why? I don’t see how this applies to what we were just discussing   
Alex Danvers: It fits perfectly because it’s a spray it does not kill any cells it only adheres to certain cells. If we can come up with a spray that adheres to cancerous cells then the brain will send a signal alerting the immune system that there are foreign cells.   
Lena Luthor: The body will take care of the rest once it knows there are foreign cells  
Alex Danvers: Exactly   
Lena Luthor: You’re brilliant  
Alex Danvers: No we are brilliant, also its kinda late and when I say late, I mean the sun is going to rise soon   
Lena Luthor: Damn I totally lost track of time I have a meeting at 9 and need to change   
Alex Danvers: You look fine, like fine wine  
Lena Luthor: Agent Danvers are you flirting with me?  
Alex Danvers: Depends on what you think about us coming up with a vaccine to target cancer cells Luthor   
Lena Luthor: I would say that we have a date later tonight then   
Alex Danvers: See you later then Luthor   
\-----  
So we didn’t cure cancer in one night, but we got pretty darn close at least theory wise, that is, next will be testing out in the field. If we can find a cure to cancer not only with the Luthor name be restored to high honor, we will be saving lives. I must say I have not stayed up that late in a long time with such good company. It does not hurt that Agent Danvers likes to work out; she is nice to the eyes. I can only imagine what she looks like without her clothes. Which reminds me I need to end things with James Olsen. It is clear we are not a good match and we want different things in life. I thought for a fleeting moment that we might work, but that was fleeting.   
\-----  
James Olsen: Where have you been I have been trying to get in contact with you. You missed our date   
Lena Luthor: Sorry something at work came up   
James Olsen: Oh what was so much more important, than a meeting with me, your boyfriend?  
Lena Luthor: Like you haven’t missed a date   
James Olsen: That was different innocent lives were at stake I needed to act as Guardian   
Lena Luthor: Why? The cops and Supergirl can handle the situation just fine   
James Olsen: What if they miss someone also you never answered my question  
Lena Luthor: Lex wants me to cure cancer I was busy trying to do that last night that is why I missed our date   
James Olsen: Are you working for your brother? I thought you were better than that Lena. He is a criminal. He blocked out the sun and killed hundreds or did you miss that part. He tried to kill me, he tried to kill my best friend Superman numerous times.   
Lena Luthor: No I am not working for him and no I did not forget what he did. But he is still my brother   
James Olsen: Doesn’t matter he is a criminal he should be locked and sent to rot   
Lena Luthor: We’re done,   
James Olsen: What?  
Lena Luthor: It was always inevitable wasn’t it   
James Olsen: Just like that  
Lena Luthor: You and I both know we were never going to last   
James Olsen: Did you find someone else? Is that it, is he better than me?  
Lena Luthor: No our relation just works better as friends and colleagues and nothing more. I didn’t find someone else, I just believe you and I are going to different places in our lives right now.   
James Olsen: I guess we are  
\-----  
After I ended things with James Olsen I drank some good scotch and decided that I need to be better at selecting who I let into my heart. I called Alex and told her that our date would have to wait. She offered to have Kara fly over, but I told her I wanted to be alone for a bit of time. I did like James. He was good and safe, but he could never support me with my research or put aside that I would still want to help my brother. I could not fathom why he wanted to become a vigilante when there were perfectly reasonable jobs like being a cop or working for a federal government. Moonlighting as a hero does not pay bills and from what I can see can put a ton of stress on the individuals being heroes. One of the only reasons I even entertained James was because Kara encouraged it. I would have much rather spent the time in my lab or with someone who loved all of me and not just the money I have to offer or my looks.   
\----  
Alex Danvers: Holy crap I could kiss you Luthor, we did it you did   
Lena Luthor: Is that an invitation?  
Alex Danvers: Depends Luthor I don’t know if my mind can handle the breakthrough   
Lena Luthor: Just shut up and kiss me, Agent Danvers   
Alex Danvers: With pleasure Luthor   
Smooch   
\----  
The kiss set fire to my body in all the right ways. Just enough tongue and play of dominance not being too overly forceful and not too limp just right. You know when they say you meet your soulmate you know when fireworks go off well I think Agent Danvers is right my mind can hardly handle the breakthrough. She tastes of whiskey dipped cookies, I want to keep kissing her to get that taste ingrained in my mind. I can only imagine what the sex would be like if just a kiss has me hot and wanting more. I figured what was the harm in allowing her to kiss me, I have kissed other women for less in college and boarding school. Trust me those kisses very much pales in comparison to her kiss right now. I am unsure if allowing her to kiss me was a good idea. I don’t know if I want to continue and have this thing that is growing between us be a one-time thing or more.   
\----  
Lena Luthor: So how did I do?  
Alex Danvers: Well I was right my mind is blown so take that as you did great, you’re a good kisser   
Lena Luthor: Thanks I think you are a great kisser too   
Alex Danvers: As much as I would like to continue this flirtatious dance Luthor, you just got out of a relationship and we have a cure to deliver, plus what would our mothers think?  
Lena Luthor: Screw what our mothers think as for getting out of a relationship you might have a point it’s only been a week, but I would still like to explore this dance if you will  
Alex Danvers: Well Luthor all in time, now we have a cure for the sick, let’s go cure the sick   
\----  
Alex was right in that we needed to get the cure out. We tested our cure and it worked, we had a hundred volunteer patients and they all had little to no side effects on the first day of mass production of the cure. The only small side effect was a slight fever that went away within a day. Within 2 days of mass production of the cure, we had hospitals from all around the world calling to try and get some. The Newspapers all stated that this cure was the real deal and that the partnership between AD and Luthor produced the cure for cancer. Both Agent Danvers and I wanted to see the long term effect of our cure and vowed to keep an eye on a few of the patients that had taken it. We wanted to be sure there were no nasty unseen detrimental side effects to the body after taking this cure.   
\-----  
Alexander Luthor: I knew you could do it   
Lena Luthor: It wasn’t just me Agent Danvers helped play a role in the cure   
Alexander Luthor: Yes I read that without Alexandra’s license as a doctor your cure would not have been looked at by the hospitals   
Lena Luthor: Yeah, unfortunately, some people still want to see the Luthor name burn   
Alexander Luthor: Yes well you have definitely changed their minds by now with this cure, I mean they would be idiots to not see you as a good   
Lena Luthor: So how long did you really have because I doubt we could have made it in time to save you   
Alexander Luthor: Such little faith in me, you wound me Lena, but you are right I had 3 weeks, but now thanks to you and AD or better known as Dr. Alexandra Danvers and you, I have the rest of my life ahead of me.   
Lena Luthor: So what’s your next plan?  
Alexander Luthor: Now dear sister that would be telling, please send my regards to Agent Danvers she is always welcome to dine with the Luthor’s even mother agrees with me on this, now I will be going see you later Lena   
\-----  
Author’s Note: Okay so scraping most of Season 4 did not give me much to work with besides Lex Luthor being sick so I ran with that concept. I hope the relationship between Alex and Lena is believable. Also, I have no clue how to cure cancer, I am not a biology major hence why I skimped on describing biology stuff. When it comes to Alex and Lena becoming a couple that will come soon, they have already kissed once so there is that. Also I do not condone cheating so for this story neither Alex or Lena will cheat.


	6. Budding Romance

\-----

**Chapter 6 Budding Romance**

\-----

Lena Luthor: You’re avoiding me 

Alex Danvers: Pft What? No? Yes? I mean I don’t know what to say

Lena Luthor: Be a grown up and tell me that you didn’t like the kiss as much as I did 

Alex Danvers: Didn’t like it, it’s all I can think about how amazing it was, I mean shit Luthor you’re a goddess never mind you can back things up with skill

Lena Luthor: Then why have you been avoiding me its been 2 weeks since the kiss

Alex Danvers: I know how long it's been. I have been busy with work. My boss is thinking of stepping down and I am not sure I am ready to take his position. I also wanted to give you time and me time to think. So yeah I avoided you because there are things that I want out of a relationship that I will not move on and I need to make sure that if I get with someone they know that before we are in too deep. 

Lena Luthor: Deal breakers that is what you are referring to 

Alex Danvers: Precisely, I want a kid or kids be adopted or natural and I need to know that whoever I end up with they also want or are open to the idea of a kid or kids

Lena Luthor: I want to be loved not for money or looks those are very superficial things 

Alex Danvers: I love your mind how it works and I love your heart how kind and thoughtful you are. To me money is nice to have, but not necessary to find love, your looks, well I think you will age well, like fine wine 

Lena Luthor: I am not sure about kids, but a kid would be nice 

Alex Danvers: That’s all I wanted to hear, Luthor, I would be honored if you accepted to go on a few dates with me 

Lena Luthor: What more could I find out about you? We are already friends in away 

Alex Danvers: We are, but I am sure there are things that I don’t know about you and I am very much intrigued to know more about you, if you will have me that is 

Lena Luthor: Are you trying to court me Agent Danvers?

Alex Danvers: Only if you will let me Luthor 

Lena Luthor: When, and where do we go?

Alex Danvers: Leave that to me 

\-----

I wasn’t joking to Lena about work being busy. The president of the United States Olivia Marsdin came by and informed us she would be resigning from office due to family issues in a few days time. The current vice president Phil Baker was with her and clued in on what goes on at the Department of Extranormal Operations DEO for short. Since I was second in command at the DEO I was with my boss slash director Hank Henshaw or as I know him J’onn J’onzz. With the President were a handful of people including Major Lucy Lane, and newly appointed secretary of the United States Department of Alien Affairs Colonel Lauren Haley. Apparently Major Lane would be monitoring the department for a few days during the transition period of when Baker was to take over for Marsdin. Colonel Haley on the other hand would become a permanent overseeing personal at the DEO and help keep Baker informed on things.

\-----

Major Lucy Lane: Agent Danvers or should we call you Doctor Danvers after all you did create a cure for cancer 

Alex Danvers: Agent is just fine and I had help 

Major Lucy Lane: Yes that you did CatCo Worldwide Media says that CEO Lena Luthor of L-Corp helped

Alex Danvers: That’s correct 

Major Lucy Lane: We want to know what your thoughts were on getting your partner to work with us to help cure other diseases plaguing our nation 

Alex Danvers: You can ask her yourself, I for one am done trying to be a doctor, the patient’s families are the ones that can cause a stink and I would rather be in the field protecting with all do respect that is 

Major Lucy Lane: Good to know, Colonel Haley can you make a visit to L-Corp later today? 

Colonel Lauren Haley: Yes Sir 

Major Lucy Lane: Good dismissed

\------

I wonder if Lena will take up the government's offer to help in finding cures to diseases? I am not sure I would, but if she does I would not blame her. I mean the US Military will have your back. What is not to like about that? On a completely different note I am having my sister over tonight for sister night and she is going to grill me on the fact I didn’t tell her I was working with Lena until we had the cure ready. I can already hear her bubbly voice in my head, oh wait nope she is here and talking to the president and vice president.

\-----

Kara Danvers: You and Lena are getting the Presidential Medal of Freedom this coming Friday or has that not sunk in yet? Because I know it definitely has not sunk in yet for me and I am not even receiving a medal, Alex say something 

Alex Danvers: What do you want me to say Kara? Lena and I helped find a cure to cancer to me all the reward I need is some good scotch

Kara Danvers: You have good scotch and when were you going to tell me that you are AD? Don’t think that slip pass me when I read the articles 

Alex Danvers: Yeah I was hoping that would slip your attention also how else is the city going to pay for the destruction that happens to it weekly thanks to bad guys messing up the streets? Not on your paycheck and last I checked new reporters don’t get high money. 

Kara Danvers: Yeah but I mean how are you AD and where did you get the money?

Alex Danvers: I invested in good stocks and I also became a landlord to commercial and residential buildings while getting my degrees in college. I want to never have to worry about were my next scrap of food is coming from and if I can afford to live in an apartment or not. 

Kara Danvers: Okay but you are like rich and you never told me, all this time I could have had you pick up the bill on take out 

Alex Danvers: Ha funny Kara, but you have to work sometime in order to earn your pay

Kara Danvers: Right on to the next thing when did you and Lena have time to work on cure for cancer?

Alex Danvers: We did it at night after her day job work was done and mine was done for the most part that is

Kara Danvers: What else are you not telling me? Come on dish its sister night 

Alex Danvers: Well I am adopted 

Kara Danvers: What?! Holy Rao, are you sure?

Alex Danvers: I did a DNA test Eliza is not my blood mother and neither is Jeremiah my birth father 

Kara Danvers: Well do you want to know who is? Do you know, wait hold that thought I have to take this see you later? 

Alex Danvers: Sure thing

\-----

I love Kara. She has been the best of sister’s one could have. While she was older and knew about being adopted into the Danvers family. Eliza and Jeremiah never informed me about me being adopted. When I first found out it took a lot of restraint on my side, to not just confront them or Eliza since Jeremiah was gone at that point. It also made more sense as to why I never felt I fit in with the rest of the family. But the thing that really beats me up is the fact they treated me and Kara so differently. I was able to track down the orphanage I was adopted from and found out my birth name was Alexandra Chevalier and I was dropped off not too long after being born. Apparently Chevalier means knight in french and to my surprise there is still a Chevalier family in France. I wondered if they were the same family that gave me up. I ponder the whys and yet I find I don’t quite have the courage to see if they are my blood relatives. See when I first found out I was angry and mad, but as time has marched forward I have come to peace with it. I am still unsure if I want to know my blood relatives or if I still have any. 

\-----

Lena Luthor: Colonel Haley seems nice 

Alex Danvers: You mean she is to the point, no holds back, straight leased individual 

Lena Luthor: I couldn't have said it any better 

Alex Danvers: So you think you will take up their offer?

Lena Luthor: Do you want me to?

Alex Danvers: I think you should do what you want to do, if it's working for the government for a bit on research grants go for it. If it’s not go for that as well. I support you in whatever choice you make. 

Lena Luthor: What would you do?

Alex Danvers: I already sold my body to them. The last thing I want to sell to them is my mind, I turned them down. I work better as a soldier and when I have to think well I make mistakes 

Lena Luthor: You mean working for the DEO

Alex Danvers: Your in a better position then I was, I couldn’t refuse or they would have revealed Kara to the world 

Lena Luthor: You were blackmailed into being an agent?!

Alex Danvers: It might have started out that way, but I have come to believe that I am helping take down aliens that mean harm to innocence 

Lena Luthor: I don’t trust the government 

Alex Danvers: Nor do I, but I unfortunately work for them 

Lena Luthor: And you can’t leave?

Alex Danvers: No I can’t, they will bring harm to those I love 

Lena Luthor: So your stuck 

Alex Danvers: Between Scylla and Charybdis, but enough about work how did you like this date?

Lena Luthor: It was good, nice one of the best I have been on, thank you Agent Danvers 

Alex Danvers: Anytime Luthor 

\-----

I got to know more about Lena on this date and we even discussed the government trying to get Lena to work for them. I don’t know what Lena will choose, but I will support her in whatever she chooses. I am torn, I love that I am defending the innocent, but I also hate that at any moment the government could choose to kill those I love. 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think? A little insight into what is going on with the DEO and in what Alex Danvers is thinking. Next we deal with the crisis on infinite earths where Earth 38, Earth 1, and Earth TUD 5 in the Arrowverse get merged to become Earth Prime. 


	7. Race Against the Clock

\-----

**Chapter 7 Race Against the Clock**

\-----

Everything was beautiful, it was like a dream. Agent Danvers brought me on a few different dates all of which we talked about our feelings, what we wanted out of the relationship and how we could work together. I had once thought that I might do some of the things that we did together with Kara, but time and again she has friendzoned me. Maybe I am not with the Danvers I intended to be with, but I don’t think I would have it any other way. Alex even brought the fact up that she knew I still had a crush on her little sister. Alex said that if things ever got bad or that I didn’t like her for any reason that she would understand. I like that Alex gives me space, but it also hurts to know that she thinks that little of herself. I say things were like a dream because currently I am sitting in my office and the ground is shaking and it might be the end of the world and I have no clue where my knight in black is. 

\-----

Alex Danvers: I knew you would be here a true workaholic after my own heart. But the reason the sky is red and the planet is falling apart is because it is. There is an anti-matter wave that is tearing through the universe and it will destroy earth, if Kara and the other heroes don’t stop it. I am working with John to mount an evacuation but in order to do that we need your help

Lena Luthor: Of course I will help 

Alex Danvers: We also need your brother’s help too, you two are the smartest people on this earth and we need you two to work together to get a portal up and running

Alexander Luthor: You know I was surprises you would call me, but I am willing to help so long as my sister and you are by my side 

Lena Luthor: The world is ending so let's get to work 

\-----

I can’t believe I am working with Lex my brother again. Its been so long and yet working with him its like it use to be when we were kids. He and I bouncing ideas off each other. One of us working on one thing while the other working on another. The thing is now we are at a stand still and we are unsure what the next step is.

\----

Alex Danvers: The quantum tower is keeping the wave at bay but it will not last long 

Alexander Luthor: Ugh we need scotch where do you keep it Agent Danvers this thing is not going to solve it self 

Lena Luthor: Is that really a wise choice of drink right now?

Alex Danvers: Top left cabinet, also how is the transporter? 

Alexander Luthor: This is why I called for a drink I got nothing and my sweet sister is at her wits end 

Alex Danvers: Talk me through it I know you two were talking and bouncing idea off each other, I may not be a genius but I would like to think I know some stuff

Lena Luthor: The transnet portal works by synthesizing polyatomic anions and if we don’t get the energy levels right we interface with the breach device then the ship will disintegrate when they fly right through it 

Alex Danvers: Right that is not a good option 

Lena Luthor: No 

Alex Danvers: Have you thought of using an inverse variable to help calculate the differential? Galen’s theory? 

Alexander Luthor: That’s brilliant, Lena tell your girlfriend she is smart 

Lena Luthor: That is smart an inverse beta decay to figure constitute quark that could work 

Crack Thud

Lena Luthor: Ah 

Alex Danvers: Hey I got you, Lex you okay?

Alexander Luthor: I am fine, my scotch is not, but we need to get a move on we are racing against the clock here 

Lena Luthor: Thanks also I agree with Lex we need to work fast 

\-----

Both Lex and I worked and we were able to get the portal up and running thanks to Agent Danvers helpful hint at Galen’s theory. If I were alone it would have taken me twice as long to get the portal up and running. I am grateful to have my brother and my girlfriend by my side. I usually don’t care for public display of affection, but my baby is a genius and she deserves a kiss. Also I just wanted to kiss her because if the world is ending I might as well go out on a high note. 

\-----

Alexander Luthor: Okay yeah you two love birds keep doing that I need a new drink. We solve the problem and we are well on our way to beating the clock 

Alex Danvers: No time for that Lex we got to get on one of those ship or we are going to die with this earth

Lena Luthor: She is right brother we need to move you can have a drink when we are safe 

Alexander Luthor: Fine ruin my fun 

\----

We managed to get on one of the ships and we safely made it through the portal. There was lots of cheering and applause around us once we landed on the new earth, Earth Prime if you will. Much to mine and a few other’s surprise Lex was offered a full pardon by the new President, President Phil Baker for the help in getting the portal to work. Alex and I were to be given another medal of honor for the effort as well. All in all I am happy to have made the journey with my girlfriend. 

\----

Lena Luthor: I don’t know about you but after the close call I really want to celebrate. Do you know what I am thinking?

Alex Danvers: I don’t know Luthor, tell me what you want 

Lena Luthor: I am talking about sex baby, I want it and I want you 

Alex Danvers: Only if you’re sure 

Lena Luthor: Oh I am absolutely sure my knight in black 

Alex Danvers: Well I am a knight based on my original last name also black?

Lena Luthor: You wear black like its going out of style

Alex Danvers: Alright I give, you got me at Hey I know you, 

Smooch 

\-----

**Author’s Note:** What did you think? I wanted things to be believable for their relationship to grow. I hope you enjoyed my take on Supergirl from Season 2 - Season 5. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible. I am a fan of AgentCorp slash DirectorCorp the pairing of Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers. I think the actors who play those characters do very well at their jobs. Anyways take care and stay safe out there this has been Adopted_Dyslexic signing off. 


End file.
